


Our Life Together

by anglmukhii



Series: otayuri week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Four: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Small moments from Otabek and Yuri's life together after moving in together. From fights about the thermostat and interior decorating to sleeping in and cuddling on rainy days. Their version of domestic bliss really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of one specific thing, so I came up with smaller moments. I don't know, it seems like they'd be perfectly fine living together.

**Moving In**

Yuri set the final box on the ground.

“That’s it, there’s nothing else to bring in right?” he said, turning to Otabek, who was standing at the door.

“Mmm, no, there’s still one more thing that needs to be brought in?” he responded.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “That’s impossible, I could’ve sworn…”

He walked over to see if there was indeed something else that he missed when Otabek stopped him. He was about to ask when Otabek lifted him right up, bridal style.

“Beka!” he squeaked, turning red.

“Here’s the last thing,” he smiled.

“You know I hate it when you do that!” he squirmed, trying get Otabek to let him go.

“Do you really though?” he bent down and pecked him on the lips.

“Yes!” he tried pathetically. He was completely flustered and Otabek loved it.

“Mm, you’re adorable,” he commented before walking into the apartment and dropping Yuri on the couch before sitting down himself. Yuri moved so that his head was in Otabek’s lap. He was still blushing.

“When did you become such a sap?”

Otabek shrugged, “Something about being with you. Get used to it, I’ve been waiting to try that one for a long time.”

If he was blushing before, Yuri was positively red right now.

“Stop talking right now.”

“What? I’ve been looking forward to moving in with you. And I can’t help being sappy when I’m around you,” his smile didn’t leave his face.

“What did I say about talking?” he mumbled, his hands on his face. But behind the hands, he had the biggest smile on his face…

* * *

 

**Interior Decorating**

Despite all of the things that Otabek loved about Yuri, his sense of style wasn’t one of them. He didn’t say anything about it because every time Yuri saw cat print, he got that cute look on his face. The one that resembled a child in a candy or video game store.

Yuri had begged him to let him decorate the apartment a bit. They had moved into a duplex apartment and Yuri claimed that it looked boring. Otabek didn’t understand it, he liked simple. But apparently Yuri didn’t. And after many an argument, he finally relented.

And he regretted it instantly.

He returned one day to find that there was cat print all over the apartment. The sofa pillows had various colors of tiger print on them The curtains were also tiger print. The rugs were as well, with a cheetah print border. And the bathroom was worse. There was leopard print everywhere from the mats to the shower curtain. Why did they even need a shower curtain? It had a glass door. And their bedroom…the cheetah print bedsheets and pillow covers.

In short, it was a giant eyesore.

“Oh you’re home!” Yuri said cheerfully. He seemed to be in a better mood than usual and Otabek was betting it had to do with the decorating.

“Yura, what’s…all this?” he said slowly.

“I did some decorating? Isn’t it fantastic?” he asked and Otabek felt guilty.

Should he tell him or not? That was the question.

“It’s…uh…” he didn’t want to lie to him. It was god awful. When Otabek came home, he looked for relaxation, not a migraine. This definitely qualified as a migraine.

“Yura, this is too much. I know I said you could decorate, but…this is too much,” he said honestly.

Yuri’s smile faltered, “So…you don’t like it?”

Now he felt really bad, “It’s just…it’s too much. We can keep some of the things, but the whole apartment…”

Compromise, that could save this yet. He wasn’t too thrilled about it, but at least it would save him an argument and Yuri’s sad face. He hated Yuri’s sad face.

“Like what?” his voice was flat, but his face had that annoyed look. Well, shit.

“We can keep the ones in our room. We can keep the couch pillows. But the curtains and the shower curtain is too much,” he offered.

Yuri didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He was pondering whether or not this was worth the compromise.

“We can keep the ones in our room?” he asked.

“Yes,” he reassured, no matter how much he hated it. It was better than nothing.

“Fine…” he mumbled, huffing. But there was the look on his face. The smug look that he had at least gotten his way in part.

Otabek was okay with that. At least some of that god awful print would disappear…

* * *

 

**Lazy Sunday**

“Come on, Yura. It’s almost 11. We’ve spent almost half of the day in bed,” Otabek said reluctantly as the younger man refused to move from on top of him. It was their day off and it had been an exhausting week. But that didn’t mean that they could stay in bed all day.

“And? It’s our day off. Let’s cuddle some more,” he mumbled burying his face into Otabek’s neck.

“We’ve spent all morning cuddling. Aren’t you hungry?” he asked.

“Not really. And even if I was, you’re too warm,” he said.

“Don’t you want to do something together today? We rarely go outside except to go to the rink. It’s a lovely day,” he commented at the sun peaking in through the curtains.

“I don’t want to leave the bed, much less go outside,” he groaned. “Don’t you like cuddling?”

Otabek chuckled, “Of course I do. But we can’t spend all day in bed. Plus I’m hungry. How about we go grab some breakfast or brunch?”

“Noooo!” Yuri whined, holding onto the older man tighter.

Otabek huffed. He loved his mornings with Yuri, it was the one time every week where they could just be together without interruption. But that didn’t mean he wanted to spend it in bed. He sighed, giving in.

He felt Yuri leave soft kisses up his neck, on his chin, and finally on his lips. He was smiling, it was one of the genuine ones. In recent years, those smiles had become more frequent. But Otabek loved seeing it so much.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want, if you promise to stay and cuddle with me for the rest of the morning,” he proposed.

Otabek arched an eyebrow, “You’ll do _anything_ I want?”

Yuri nodded his head before he could have time to think about it, “Anything.”

“Well you’ve tempted me. We can cuddle for an hour longer I suppose. Then I’m dragging you outside. You’ll have fun, I promise.”

Yuri groaned, but a deal was a deal. At least he got one more hour of his lazy Sunday…

* * *

 

**The Thermostat**

Otabek hated temperature extremes, despite spending most of his time in an ice rink. When he returned home, he preferred the apartment to be nice and toasty.

But the self-proclaimed Ice Tiger of Russia didn’t see it that way. He preferred the apartment to be as cold as a rink, even in the winter.

And right now it was winter and Otabek preferred a toasty apartment. He actually wanted to be able to feel his limbs in the morning.

“No, because every time you crank up the heat, it feels like we’re in the middle of a desert,” Yuri shook his head.

“I only turn it up to 70 max. It’s winter and I’m cold,” he protested, getting up to go turn up the temperature.

“Yura, you could get really sick if you keep it at this low of a temperature,” Otabek scolded, turning it up about 30 degrees.

“It hasn’t gotten to me yet and the cat likes it too. I grew up in Russia. What can I say?” Yuri shrugged, getting up to turn the temperature back down but Otabek stopped him.

“Beka,” his voice was low. Usually it got dangerous if Otabek provoked him any further but this was one demand that Otabek was just not willing to compromise on. He absolutely refused to let them stay in a below freezing apartment in the coldest months. That was just insane.

“No, Yura. That thermostat doesn’t drop below 60, okay?” he wasn’t so much demanding as he was stating.

“No, you know I sweat if it goes above 50. Can’t you just adapt?” he pouted.

“Well, can’t you just adapt to this?” Otabek shot back at him.

Yuri puffed his cheeks cutely then, “But you seem to cuddle up to me more when you’re cold.”

Otabek blinked at that. Wait…

“You turn the apartment into the North Pole just so we can cuddle more?” he asked, amused. He wasn’t even mad, that was just adorable.

“Shut up,” he covered his face with his hands to hide the shame.

“That’s cute. You could’ve just asked. You know I would’ve done it for you,” he answered, moving his hands so that he could see his face and pecked him softly on the lips.

“As if…” the younger man smirked.

“Well, you can’t turn this place into a freezer. But, I’ll cuddle with you,” wrapping his arms around Yuri and dragging him back so that they were laying on the couch.

“Mmm, we’re not done fighting about this,” Yuri mumbled, refusing to accept defeat.

“Of course not,” Otabek decided to humor him, but this was a battle he knew that he could win every time.

* * *

 

**~~In Laws~~ Victuuri Visit**

“Your parents-Victor and Yuuri called. They’re on their way,” Otabek called out, hanging up the phone. It had become a running joke among all of the skaters and their fans to an extent to call Victor and Yuuri Yuri’s adoptive parents. Everyone but Yuri actually found it funny.

“I heard that. They’re not my parents!” he growled from the kitchen.

“But they love you like a son. And they think of you as one as well,” Otabek shrugged.

“I’m not calling either of them ‘papa’ ya got that?” he pointed his finger at Otabek as he made his way out of the kitchen.

“No one said you had to,” Otabek sighed. He was fidgety.

“Oh for the crap’s sake Beka, they’re not your in-laws! Stop acting like your mother-in-law from hell is coming over!” Yuri groaned, shaking his head.

“I’m fine Yura. But again, you’re like a son to them. Like it or not, they’re protective of you. And I don’t want to be roasted alive if they find I’m not actually good enough for you,” he shared.

“You said the same thing when you met my grandpa,” Yuri was crossing his arms now.

“Yeah…”

Yuri was about to say something when the front door swung open. The two of them quite nearly jumped out of their skin, getting into defensive stances.

Yuri groaned when he saw Victor, with his signature heart grin with Yuuri in the back with an apologetic look on his face.

“Yurio! Such a nice place you have here!” he practically sang out. Yuri twitched at the nickname.

“Hey idiot, ever heard of knocking or ringing the doorbell?” he scolded.

Victor was unfazed as he crushed the boy against his chest. Yuri struggled to break loose of the hug. But he gave in and hugged him back.

“Hey Yurio, hey Otabek,” Yuuri simply said, giving them small wave and smile.

“Yes, hello to our son-in-law!” Victor waved to him.

“Your son-in- I’m not your son-oh for fuck’s sake forget it!” Yuri just threw his hands up in the air at that point, not in the mood to have this argument any further. He just looked like a bigger douche and idiot if he kept whining about it.

“Look Yuuri, he’s accepted it!” Victor had tears of joy cascading down his face.

“Victor, that’s enough now. I think you’ve embarrassed them quite enough,” Yuuri sighed, shaking his head.

“Listen to the piggy or I’ll kick you. Now do you want me to show you your room or not?” he grumbled.

Otabek had been watching the whole scene quietly and amused. It was pretty funny he had to admit, but he enjoyed it. And somewhere inside, he knew Yuri did too.

He leaned over to whisper in Yuri’s ear as they walked to the additional room, “You know, I like them.”

Yuri scowled at him, “Well don’t like them too much. This is a once a year thing, got it?”

Otabek chuckled, “Of course, Yura, of course…”

* * *

 

**Rainy Day Cuddling**

It was their day off, but it was raining quite hard outside. And on this particular day, the two of them and their cat grabbed a blanket and cuddled up on the couch, hot tea on the coffee table.

“Wanna watch something on Netflix?” Yuri suggested, sipping his tea. The two of them rarely watched movies or TV, so he had no idea what was out. But if social media was anything to go by, they all sucked.

“Nah, never a big fan of them,” Otabek said against his head. Yuri was somewhat relieved at that.

“So, what to do today?” Yuri pressed on. He was bored admittedly. He couldn’t just sit there all quietly. He needed something to do. And preferably with Otabek.

“I don’t know, cuddle and talk? I could get a few books and we could read,” Otabek suggested.

Yuri cringed, “Gross. If I have to listen to ‘The Tale of Two Cities’ one more time…”

At this, Otabek chuckled. Yuri wasn’t a big fan of reading. Much less the classics.

“Mmm, then let’s cuddle,” he said, pulling Yuri closer to him. He was thankful to the rain. He did like going outside, but the sound of rain and Yuri leaning against him…yeah he really enjoyed this time.

“Funny, you weren’t this much of a sappy romantic when we met,” Yuri teased, but he welcomed Otabek resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Well, we weren’t a couple back then. And I didn’t know you that well. But now…I really just can’t help being mushy around you. You just make me really happy,” he said sincerely.

He went up and kissed Yuri’s cheek when he saw the blush forming.

“Beka, sometimes you’re too cheesy,” Yuri said, shaking his head.

“Mm, so you’ve said,” he mumbled against his cheek.

Yuri pushed him back so that they were laying down and Yuri could trace patterns along his chest. For a good long while they stayed like that with Beka leaving soft kisses on top of his head.

“Beka?” he broke the silence after a while.

“Yes?”

“I love you…”

Otabek cracked a smile then. Telling each other that they loved each other wasn’t something they did too often, it’s just how they were. But that didn’t mean that neither of them loved hearing it when the other said it. He kissed the top of his head again.

“I love you too, Yura…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying so far! I really like writing these! 
> 
> As usual, this is posted on my Tumblr. Same name as here!


End file.
